


The Other DigiDestineds

by Duel_Idol



Series: The Other DigiDestineds [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), angst here and there, starts off peaceful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duel_Idol/pseuds/Duel_Idol
Summary: The DigiDestineds has been called upon again. This time it seems like there are more of them than they thought. It wouldn't be so bad if one of the new DigiDestined wasn't destroying the digital and human world!





	1. The Beginning

Hi, the name's Tai. It has been a few months after the battle with Apocalymon. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal since we had to say goodbye to the Digimon. Everything was fine until the day we got a message from the digital world.

  
Before we get into that, let's go back a few hours. I was on my way back home from a soccer game when my head started to hurt. I kept hearing voices. I thought I was going crazy till I looked at my phone. There were messages from the other DigiDestined. They were having the same headaches as me. Oh man, this isn't good.

  
"I gotta get to Izzy's," I said to myself. "He probably knows what's going on."

  
It seemed that I wasn't the only one thinking about it. Everyone had made their way to Izzy's house to see what was going on.

  
Normal POV  
"Izzy, what's going on?" Tai asked holding his head.

  
"I don't know, but it seems like we're the only ones that been affected."

  
"My head is killing me," Matt commented.

  
"Make it stop!" Mimi whined.

  
"How is it possible that we're the only ones that feel this?" Joe asked.

  
"Could it has something to do with the Digimon?" Kari asked.

  
"How can that be?" Sora questioned. "We haven't had any contact with them in months."

  
"But who were those voices then?" T.K. asked.

  
The room fell into silence. It wasn't until the group heard beeping from Izzy's computer that their headaches stopped. Izzy checked his computer to see had caused their headaches to stop. It was an E-mail. Izzy was shocked at the sender of the e-mail.

  
"It's Gennai!"

  
"What!" the rest yelled.

  
"What does it say?" Tai asked.

  
"Let's see. It says,' DigiDestined we need your help again. Get ready.'"

  
"Get ready? Get ready for what?" Matt questioned.

  
At that second, a portal formed from Izzy's computer. It sucked the group into the computer in an instant. Going through a digital stream for a few seconds, they landed on a hill.

  
"Couldn't you give us a softer landing Gennai?" Tai asked.

  
"Tai?"

  
Tai looked up to see an orange dinosaur. His face lit up when he realized who it was. He ran up to the dinosaur and gave him a big hug. The others soon followed after. Some of them even had tears in their eyes.

  
"Agumon I missed you so much."

  
"I miss you to Tai."

  
"Patamon!"

  
"T.K.!"

  
The two gave each other the biggest hug. Matt smiled at his younger brother. Their mother had told Matt that T.K. has been waking up screaming on and off for the past couple of nights. It seemed like all he needed to calm down was his partner. As the others said hello to their partners, Gennai coughed to gain their attention. They all looked up at the old man. The group seemed to have forgotten that they were sent here for a reason.

  
"Follow me," he said walking up the hill.

  
Once everyone got over the hill, the only thing that could be seen was destruction. Even if an only a small section could be seen it was enough to make them all shiver. An entire forest had been burned down and the lake that was in the middle of the burnt down forest was. It seemed like it could never be clean again.

  
"How horrible," Kari said.

  
"Horrible is putting it lightly. This been happening all over the digital world," Palmon explained.

  
"I thought we stopped all the bad Digimon!" Mimi yelled.

  
"This isn't the work of a Digimon's alone I'm afraid," Gennai started.

  
"Do you mean humans caused this?" Tai asked.

  
"But how?" Sora questioned. "Only we should be able to come here."

  
"Maybe they were lured in by a Digimon?" Izzy hypothesized.

 

"No, the person who did this is just like you all," Gennai said. "The person who did this is a DigiDestined."

  
"What?!"

  
"But how I thought we are the only DigiDestined?" T.K. questioned.

  
"Child listens to me there are three other DigiDestineds. These type of DigiDestineds haven't been seen in thousands of years. I believe the battle with Apocalymon might have caused them to wake again."

  
"Are you saying that they been sealed all this time?" Biyomon asked.

  
"The crest have. The owners have changed as time went on."

  
"Do you know what kind of crest they have?" Izzy asked. "Or their partners?"

  
"I know where they are even if those crests haven't been seen in thousands of years, but the Digimon is a mystery to me," Gennai answered.

  
At that moment, everyone heard stomping. It kept coming closer and closer. They looked down to see it was a pack of large wild Digimon. They were all angry and hungry and a couple of humans and small Digimon could make a good snack.

  
"Hurry into the portal!" Gennai yelled as he opened one. "You must find the others and stop whoever is doing this!"

  
He handed each of them their Digivices so that they are able to digivolve when needed. None of them wanted to leave the man by himself, but they knew he could handle himself.

  
"What are their crest?!" Tai yelled as they all left. "And how do we find them?!"

  
"Willpower, Creativity, and Darkness are all scattered in your world! It will be hard to find them, but you must hurry! Before the digital word is destroyed by this chaos!" Gennai yelled. "I will send you as much knowledge I know about them."

  
With that, the portal closed and the DigiDestineds and their Digimons had made it safely back to the human world. Everyone stood in silence. After everything they did to save the two worlds, the digital world was still in trouble.

  
"I can't believe this is happing again!" Tai yelled flopping back on Izzy's bed.

  
"Why is no one stopping this in the digital world?" Sora asked the Digimon.

  
"No one knows what is going on," Biyomon answered.

  
"Whoever is doing this is covering up their tracks and making everything look like an accident," Gabumon added.

  
"That's why we didn't notice anything at first," Agumon explained.

  
"Gennai must have a suspicion about what was going on so he went ahead and found the location of these new DigiDestineds," Izzy figured.

  
"Whoever doing this must know what they're doing," Matt said.

  
"How are we supposed to find out who is doing this?" Joe asked. "I don't think that the other DigiDestined are going to tell us when we meet them."

  
"How are we going to find anyway?" Kari asked.

  
"Gennai said he was going to send us a message about their whereabouts," Izzy explained. "We are just gonna have to wait."

  
The wait is what they did. As they waited, the group did their own things. The younger ones plus Mimi were talking to their Digimon about how everything been on their side. Sora was talking to Biyomon about how her relationship with her mother was. Joe and Matt were doing their homework that they brought with them. Gabumon was asking Matt about the work which Matt didn't mind at all. Joe, on the other hand, had to keep pushing Gomamon off his work. Tai looked at them feeling guilty. He knew he should be studying, but he didn't want to. Izzy and Tentomon waited by the computer for Gennai's e-mail which didn't come for another hour.

  
"Here we go," Izzy said clicking on the message.

 

I do not know which crest holder is where, but the locations are correct. The DigiDestineds are located in Hawaii, United States; Windhoek, Namibia; and Vincent, Italy. Good luck and be careful. We do not know who is causing the digital world trouble.  
-Gennai

 

"They're in different countries? How are we supposed to get to them?" Mimi asked.

  
"Also Gennai only gave us the places not how what the people look like," Kari pointed out.

  
"I think we gotta watch for people who acting abnormally," Sora replied.

  
"I guess we need to book a flight," Tai said.

  
"I can't go to another country!" Joe yelled.

  
"How can we go anyway?" Matt asked. "It's not like we have enough money to fly all the way around the world to get them."

  
"We can help with that," Biyomon said flying around the room.

  
"Good idea Biyomon," Sora complemented. "We can use the Digimon to fly us to the locations."

  
"Don't you think that can be kinda dangerous?" Izzy asked. "What would people say when they see giant monsters coming into their country?"

  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Biyomon answered.

  
"It was such a good idea too," Sora sighed.

  
"Let's think about that later," Tai said. "What are we gonna do when we get there?"

  
"Tentomon and I thought of that already," Izzy said.

  
A world map covered the screen of his computer. There were three dots on it and one large X. The X represents everyone's current location and the dots were the places where the other DigiDestineds are located.

  
"We need to spilt up," Izzy explained.

  
"Spilt up?" the group repeated.

  
"Just think about it. Three groups of two could go to the different parts of the world. It would be much more efficient that way."

  
"Umm... Izzy that's only six," Mimi pointed out. "There are eight of us."

  
"Tai isn't that bad at math," Kari joked.

  
"Knock it off."

  
"He was getting to that," Tentomon explained.

  
"The other two which makes up the fourth team will go back to the digital world and protect world Izzy said. "We need to stop the violence from spreading and we might also figure out which of the new DigiDestined did this."

  
"How are we supposed to get back to the digital world?" Patamon asked.

  
"I don't think you guys learned how to create Digiportals," Agumon said.

  
"We can always use the email that Gennai used to send him messages," Tentomon answered.

  
"Wait a minute! What would happen if we get the person who is causing all of this?" Matt asked.

  
"He's right. We could get attacked," Joe added.

  
"I doubt that the person is going to do anything to us now," Gatomon said.

  
"Why do you think that?" Kari asked.

  
"Whoever is doing this knows that we have no clue about them. Why would they ruin that now?"

 

"She has a point you know," Gabumon replied.

  
"I know how these bad guys work I worked for one before."

  
"Now we got that out of the way," Izzy started, "what are we going to do about the problem of getting there?"

  
"I actually like Biyomon's idea," Palamon said.

  
"Yeah and we can fly at night!" Mimi added.

  
"Our mom can take us to Italy since she has to go there anyway," T.K. said. "She has work there."

  
"...yeah..."

  
Matt wants a better relationship with his mom but didn't think it would start out like this. He shook his head. He could Split later.

  
"Okay so Matt and T.K. are going to Italy," Izzy repeated. "What about everyone else?"

  
"I wanna go to Hawaii!" Mimi yelled putting her hand in the air.

  
"I'll keep her company," Sora said.

  
"Doesn't Windhoek have a great sports club in Namibia?" Tai asked. Everyone knew what was going through his mind.

  
"I believe so," Izzy answered hesitantly.

  
Tai looked at Kari with a big smile on his face. Kari let out a sigh. She nodded her head at her older brother. Nothing was about to change his mind.

  
"Me and Kari are going to Windhoek!" he called.

  
"That leaves us to hold down the fort Joe," Izzy said.

  
"I think it's better that way," Joe replied.

  
"So when is everyone leaving?" Gomamon asked.

  
"Mom said she wasn't leaving for a few more days," T.K. reviled.

  
"She can probably get us tickets before then," Matt said. "I can tell my dad what's going on."

  
"What would mom and dad say?" Kari asked.

  
It seemed like the kids didn't think about this. Some the parents would have been fine with this since they know that they could take care of themselves. The rest of them wouldn't have anything to do with them leaving the country.

  
"We just have, to be honest with them. If we say it's for the Digimon sake they'll understand," Tai said.

  
"Yeah," Kari said. "Plus they like Gatomon and Agumon."

  
"I'm gonna have to lie to my parents," Mimi said. "There's no way they'll let me."

  
"My mom will understand if I tell her what's happening," Sora said.

  
"Izzy, I think you and Joe should tell your families what is happening as well," Tentomon advised.

  
"You're are right," Izzy said, "but I think we should all go home and rest first."

  
"Yeah," Tai agreed, "I need a nap before we start planning our trip."

* * *

  
As everyone was going home, they had no idea what was going on in the digital world. A large factory that was near a forest suddenly started to have a meltdown. The managers of the factory looked around trying to find the problem, so they could stop the meltdown. They discovered that the main computer was completely destroyed and the Digimon that were watching it were on the grounds. They tried to wake them up, but not one of them was going to wake up. Ever.

  
"What's going on here?" one of the Digimon managers asked.

  
The whole building started to tremble at that second. The Digimon knew that they had to leave. The problem was if they should bring the fallen workers with them or not. Understanding that if they left them here they would never forgive themselves.

  
"I got Gabemon," one of them said.

  
Once everyone was out of the factory, they watch it collapse. They couldn't do anything to stop it. They didn't know what to do to stop it. Nothing was working, so everyone turned their attention to the forest. It mustn't catch on fire was their only thought. If it was on fire there was no way that they could stop it. There was no water or water Digimon around.

  
When they ran towards the forest they were all blasted by a gun. The factory Digimons watched as a group of Digimon appeared from the forest. As the other group came closer, the factory Digimons saw instead of a small group like they originally thought it was a small army.

  
"For your reckless action you all will be judged!" the leader Digimon, which was the one who blasted them, said.

  
"Wait we didn't do this!" one of the managers yelled.

  
"Yeah! Someone else caused this!"

  
The leader Digimon smiled. This how the others figured out who done this.

  
"Ready!"

  
The factory Digimons got in attack position. They weren't gonna go down that easy. They wanted to know why a fellow Digimon would do this in a time of peace.

  
"Aim!"

  
The factory Digimons didn't want for the other side to make their move. They charged at full speed.

  
"Fire!" a different voice yelled.

  
If you saw this battle you wouldn't say it was a battle. No one from the factory managed to get out of there alive. They were all shot down by the small enemy. The only person that wasn't from the small army was a Lunamon. She has hidden away. She didn't know what was going on since she just walked in, but knew something wasn't right. She closely at the army and noticed something that was quite shocking.

  
"A human!" she whispered in surprise.

  
She snuck away as quietly as she could. She didn't want to be the next victim. As she was getting away so many things were going through her head. She had thought humans were the ones that helped her world not hurt it. Another thing was that none of the Digimon were the ones that were said to help stop Apocalymon. What was going on?

  
"I gotta tell someone," she said to herself.

  
She stops in an area where she felt was far away from the army. She fell down to her knees and started crying. Her whole body was shaking.

  
"But who?"

  
She was afraid to tell anyone about what she saw. She wasn't afraid of them not believing her that wasn't a problem at all. She was afraid of them coming after her. Who could she trust? She was the only person who knew about this. She was the only one to know about this horror that was going to spread throughout the digital world.


	2. Parent Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DigiDestineds each must find a way to leave home to help save the digital world.

The walk home was tough for the DigiDestineds. They had to hide their partners with the little things they had. Sora, Kari, and T.K. had it easier since Biyomon and Patamon could fly while Gatomon is a cat. No one noticed anything out of the ordinary with them. Matt had his dad pick him up while Joe's brother got him. Mimi had to pretend that Palamon was a stuffed animal. Tai had Agumon wear a hoodie to make it seem like he was a kid. Everyone had managed to make it to their homes without anyone getting suspicious.

With Tai and Kari  
At home, Tai and Agumon flopped on the bed. Tai let out a loud sigh. He had forgotten how hard it was to hide Agumon.

"When should we tell mom and dad?" Kari asked.

"I don't know," Tai answered. "How much money do you think we need?"

"We could always use Biyomon's idea about flying there ourselves," Gatomon said, "but you would have to fly us."

"Why me?" Agumon asked.

"Your evolution is bigger," she answered.

"We would still need money for food and a place to stay," Tai reminded.

"Maybe we could say the money is for a field trip or something," Kari said.

"That could work," Tai agreed.

"What happens if it doesn't?" 

"Kari will put on the water works."

With Sora  
Sora walked through the door with Biyomon right next to her. It was a good thing that her mom already knew about Biyomon and the other Digimon. The question was if she was going to allow Sora to go on another life-threatening adventure.  
"Mom!" Sora yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

"What is darling?" Toshiko asked walking into the room. She froze when she saw Biyomon.

"Hello Sora's mom," Biyomon greeted.

"Biyomon!" Toshiko yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought you and the rest of the Digimon went back home."

"That what we need to talk to you about," Sora said.

The three of them sat down at the dinner table. Sora started talking what had happened that day. She started with her having headaches and then she talked about going to the digital world. Sora explained how the digital world was falling apart by a new DigiDestined and it was their job to stop them.

"So you're going to be in danger again?" Toshiko asked.

Sora didn't look at her mom. She knew it was a lot to bring in. It had only been a little while since the last threat and this was already was happening.

"What is the point?" Toshiko asked clenching her dress. "Isn't the digital world going to be in trouble again."

"Mom! I have to do this!"

"I know," she said releasing her outfit, "but it doesn't make it any better."

"Mom."

"Please be careful," Toshiko whispered.

"Mom I'll be ok," Sora said smiling. "I have Biyomon with me and another one of my friends and her Digimon are going."

"When are you leaving?"

"The place where my team is going is across the world, so I say tonight."

"I'll get everything ready," Toshiko said getting up.  
"I'm sorry," Sora apologized.

"Sora, I might not seem like it," Toshiko said hugging her daughter, "but I'm proud that you're doing this."

Sora let a few tears fall from her eyes. She hugged her mother tightly. Biyomon smiled at the scene. The both of them were closer than ever.

With Matt  
The entire ride home was Matt telling his dad what had happened that day. Matt also talked about the plan he had with T.K. that would let them search for the DigiDestined that was in Italy. Hiroaki, who was the most active parent when it came to the Digimon the digital world, was able to understand what was happening.

"So a human is destroying the digital world," Hiroaki said. "Why would a human do that? They couldn't have done as much as they have done alone."

"Their Digimon must have done all the work," Matt answered.

"But could one Digimon do all of that?" Gabumon asked. "This hasn't been happening till a little while ago and they couldn't have had digivolved that high."

"You're right," Matt said. "So how would they cause this much trouble already?"

"They aren't doing this alone."

"What do you mean dad?"

"Just think about it. When Myotismon came he only showed himself when needed and let his servants do all the work."

"So you think that whoever is doing this has more Digimon on their side?" Matt questioned.

"Or even the other DigiDestined?" Gabumon added.

"I don't think that there would be more than one DigiDestined," Hiroaki answered. "What are the odds of this person knowing where the other DigiDestined are at?"

"Very little," Gabumon replied.

"Matt I want you to look after T.K. alright," Hiroaki ordered.

"Didn't have to tell me to do that," Matt said. "Just make sure you eat while I'm gone."

"Don't worry we still have a couple of those ramen cups at home."

"Hey! Those are mine!"

With T.K.  
Nancy watched as her youngest son ran up to her. They gave each other a big hug before walking in. Nancy noticed that T.K. didn't close the door when he went in. Instead, he stood right in front of the open door.

"T.K. what are you doing? I want to know what happens during your visit."

"I brought a friend along," T.K. said.

"A friend?" Nancy questioned. She knew if it were Matt he would have said brother, so it couldn't be him. "Who is it, sweetie?"

T.K. stepped out of the way. Patamon flew towards Nancy and gave her a hug. She hesitated before hugging back. Nancy was surprised to see the orange Digimon. In the back of her mind, she knew something bad was happing.

"Nice to meet you again," Patamon said flying around.

"It's nice to see you again as well."

"Mom, I have something to ask you."

"What is it T.K.?"

"You know how you're supposed to go out of the country in a few days."

"Yes, you're supposed to go over your father's for a visit then. Why?"

"I wanted to know if it was ok if I go with you instead and brought Matt along."

Nancy glanced at Patamon for a second. Without T.K. telling her, she understood that something was going to happen if she said no. At least she would have time alone with her two sons. She didn't want to bond because they needed a ride somewhere to help save the world, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Of course T.K."

"Really! Thanks, mom!" T.K. cheered hugging her leg.

"I just need to get a total of five tickets," she said, "since I'm guessing Gabumon would want to come too."

"That's right," Patamon answered.

With Mimi  
Mimi had managed to walk all the way into her room without her parents knowing about Palamon. Her parents knew about the Digimon, but that didn't mean that would be ok with her leaving. She was their only daughter. 

"Here I go Palamon," Mimi said.

"Good luck Mimi."

Mimi nodded to her before leaving. She put a smile back on her. She could've let them notice how nervous she was about this. Something like that could ruin the plan for her.

"Hey," she greeted. 

"Hello Mimi," Kēsuke greeted back.

"How was your day sweetie?" Satoe asked.

"Fine," she answered as she sat down in an empty chair. "Guess what happened."

"Let me guess you found the cutest dress," Satoe guessed.

"No mom the news I have is something much bigger than that," Mimi said.

"What is it, honey?" Kēsuke asked.

"You know Sora right?" Mimi asked and waited for them to nod. "Well, she and her mom are going to Hawaii. Since I'm pretty fluent in English, they asked me to come along and wanted to know if it was ok."

"You and Sora are good friends," Kēsuke commented.

"And it would be a great experience going to a such a place with a friend," Satoe added.

Mimi stared at her parents. She hoped that they say yes. After the two talked about it for a few minutes, they gave Mimi their answer.

"You can go," Kēsuke said.

"But only if you take a lot of pictures!"

"Of course! Let me go pack because I'm gonna be staying over there till it's time to leave. Love you!"

With that Mimi darted to her room. She closed the door and started cheering with Palamon, who had heard the whole thing. The problem that faced Mimi now was what to wear.

With Joe  
"Man, you guys can't catch a break can you?" Jim asked.

"It seems like that," Joe sighed.

"Aw, don't worry Joe everything is gonna turn out ok," Gomamon said trying to cheer him up. "We have been through worst."

"But what am I supposed to tell dad?" Joe asked.

"Don't worry about that I can handle him," Jim said. "Just try to figure out a way to get to the digital world."

"Well Izzy said that he would try to contact Genni," Joe said.

"Wait didn't you say you just got a message from him?" Jim questioned. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe you guys can do a point search with that."

"What's a point search?" Gomamon asked.

"It tells you where a message was sent. If you know where he sent it-"

"It would be easier for us to get there since the barrier would be weak at that spot," Joe finished.

"That's my theory anyway," Jim admitted.

"But it makes sense," Joe complemented.

"Thanks."

"See Joe you're worrying for nothing," Gomamon said.

"I guess you're right."

"And don't worry I will be helping the others while you guys are in the digital world."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

With Izzy  
Izzy and Tentomon were still in Izzy's bedroom. The two had been working on a way to go to the digital world ever since the others left. It wasn't until a knock on the door that the two's concentration was broken. The two looked back to find Izzy's mom, who was holding a glass of juice in her hand.

"Tentomon?" she questioned. She seemed so confused at the sight of the Digimon that she dropped the glass she was holding.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled as he ran over to make sure that she was ok.

"Are you alright?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm just fine," Kae said. "I was just wondering why Tentomon was here. I thought all of the Digimon went home."

"We did," Tentomon answered.

"I will explain to you what's going on when dad comes ok," Izzy explained.

"Alright," Kae replied. "Do you two want something to eat in the meantime?"

"Yes please!" the two answered.

It was another two hours till Izzy's dad, Masami, came home. His reaction to Tentomon was similar to his wife. He was happy that Tentomon was here, but knew that there had to be a cost. He glanced at his wife. She had texted him that she had come home from shopping to find the both of them hard at work on something. 

"Mom. Dad. There's something I have to tell the both of you," Izzy said.

"What is it?" Masami asked.

"The digital is in trouble again," Izzy said getting straight to the point, "and I have to go back there to protect it."

"Ok," they said together.

"Ok?" Izzy questioned. "That's it?"

"Izzy you and your friends are the only ones that help them," Masami said.

"And if the digital world gets hurt sooner or later so will this world," Kae added. "Plus we saw this coming."

"Just be careful," they said together.

Izzy gave them a hug and told them it would be alright. He was going to come back to them. There was nothing to worry about. 

In Hawaii  
A young girl watched as a huge wave came towards her. Taking a deep breath, she started to swim towards it. When it became time she stood up onto her surfboard. She managed to ride it for a second but unfortunately fell off her board.

"Great job!" a boy yelled from the beach.

"Yeah great!" another boy yelled.

"Kuli-kuli!" the girl yelled getting out of the water.

"You'll do better next time," a small monster said.

"I don't even know why you try," the older boy said.

"I can't give up after one failure," she replied.

"But it hasn't been just one failure," the other boy mumbled. "It been a couple of hundreds though."

His words didn't reach the girl as she ran back towards the ocean. She was ready to try it again. The boys sighed before walking away. The monster stayed to cheer the girl on.

In Windhoek  
A young girl was balancing a soccer ball on her head as she walked through the streets. She was on her way to the sports center with her friend hidden in her bag. A pair eyes peeked out to see what was happening outside.

"Hey are we there yet?" the tiny monster asked.

"No," the girl said. 

"When will we be there?" 

"Soon and when we get there I'll give you all the room you want."

"Deal!"

"You're a jumpy little fellow aren't you," the girl giggled.

"Hey hey! Do I get to meet your friends?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you're good."

In Vincent  
A boy sat on a rooftop. He watched as people went by. The only time he showed emotions to them was when they left out of the building. They always left out with someone that wasn't him. This made his blood boil. No matter how sweet he acted he would never leave.

"Stupid children for stupid adults."

"There you are!" a voice yelled.

He looked back to find a purple monster walking towards. When the monster got close enough he head-butted the male. The boy held his head in pain.

"What was that for!?" he yelled rubbing his head. 

"For making me look for you," the other answered.

"What do you want from me?" 

"Nothing."

The boy sat back and started looking at the clouds. The monster did the same.

 

*Kuli-kuli means quite or shut up


	3. Aloha!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls must find the DigiDestined that can help them during their adventure. What's gonna be harder parents or a language barrier?

Sora had just got done packing for her trip when she heard a knock at the door. Her mom yelled at her to get it since she was currently busy with making lunches for her to eat while she was flying.

"Stay here Biyomon," Sora ordered the bird Digimon.

"Whatever you say Sora."

Biyomon jumped into a small collection of stuff animals that Sora had in her room. No one would think that a pink bird was weird in this situation. She would blend right in.

"Hello," Sora greeted as she opened the door.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled hugging her.

"Mimi what are you-"

"Shh," Mimi hushed.

"Hello there Sora," Kēsuke greeted.

"Is your mother here?" Satoe asked.

"Please wait a moment. Mimi you can put your bags in my room."

"Alright."

Mimi started to drag her bag into Sora's room. Once she was safely in the room, Mimi opened the biggest bag she had. In the bag was Palamon who was gasping for air.

"Sorry," Mimi apologized.

"It's no problem," Palamon replied.

"Mimi? Palamon?" Biyomon questioned.

"I didn't even see you there Biyomon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"You must be really good at hide and seek," Palamon joked. 

"What's going on out there?" Biyomon asked.

"Nothing but the both of you need to be quiet for a minute," Mimi said before leaving out of the room.

"Hello there Mr. And Mrs. Tachikawa," Toshiko greeted.

"Why hello there to you," Satoe laughed.

"You seemed to be in a good mood," Toshiko commented.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be when you allowed Mimi to come with you two on your family trip," Satoe explained.

"Family trip?" Toshiko repeated.

"Yes your family trip to Hawaii," Kēsuke said.

Sora looked at Mimi. The DigiDestined chuckled nervously at her. It seemed like her lie was about to come to the light. It was unless Toshiko was going to cover up for her.

"I think we need to talk," Toshiko said, "parent to parent."

"Oh man," Mimi mumbled.

"Why did you have to lie?"

"I didn't think I would get caught."

"Girls," Toshiko said looking at them. "Would you both like to bring out Biyomon and Palamon for me?"

Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

Once Biyomon and Palamon was in the room, Toshiko started talking. Kēsuke and Satoe glanced at each other. Neither one knew that the Digimon had returned.

"There has been a misunderstanding," Toshiko started, "you see there is no family trip. The girls must go to Hawaii that is true because there is a crisis in the digital world."

"Isn't one of those monsters that destroyed the city a while ago?" Satoe questioned taking a step back.

"Why is it here?" Kēsuke asked.

"Don't worry these are our friends and Palamon is my partner," Mimi explained.

"Mimi, why didn't you tell us about this?" Kēsuke asked.

"You know you can tell us anything right honey," Satoe said.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me," Mimi answered.

"We were going to worry about you regardless," Satoe said.

"It's just a parent's nature to worry about their child," Kēsuke added.

"And you need to realize even if we worry about you and wish you didn't have to go," Toshiko said looking at Sora, "we trust you."

"Mom," Sora whispered.

"I'm sorry I lied to you both," Mimi cried as she bowed to both of her parents. "I'll never do it again."

"It's alright Mimi," Palamon said patting her back.

"Will you promise to kept her safe Palamon?" Satoe asked.

"With my life!" she answered.

"And Mimi keep Palamon safe," Kēsuke said.

"Yes, sir."

"And I guess with that we should be heading out," Sora said.

"Before you leave you might want to take this," Toshiko said giving the plane tickets.

"Mom?"

"Your father says good luck."

"Thanks and I love you both," Sora said hugging her.

Toshiko signaled Biyomon to join the hug. Let just say the bird Digimon was happy to comply.

"I'll drive everyone to the airport," Kēsuke offered.

"Alright then let's head out!" Mimi cheered.

"Next stop the United States of America!" Sora cheered.

* * *

 

Sora and Mimi's plane had just touched down in the United States. The girls had to ignore the stares that the natives and other travelers were giving them. They normally wouldn't have a problem with walking in front of people except that their Digimon were too big for their own good.

"Keep still Biyomon," Sora snapped.

"I can't help it Sora," Biyomon whined. "I think my wings are getting stiff."

"Just live with it for a little while ok," Sora whispered.

"Hey Mimi," Palmon spoke.

"What is it?"

"Isn't there a lot of plant life here? I can sense them all."

"Yes, there is," Mimi answered. "Now be quiet."

The four managed to make it out of the crowded airport. The girls decide to head to a beach that seemed to be deserted. It was unknown to them that the only reason that no one was there was that it was a surfing trading round of the family that lived not too far from that side of the beach.

"Sorry about the long wait," Sora apologized.

"But we're finally here," Mimi sang.

"Time to stretch my wings," Biyomon said.

"Flowers!" Palmon yelled.

Biyomon spread her wings and started flapping. She went around in a circle for a few minutes so that her wings wouldn't feel so stiff. Palmon ran over to a patch of red flowers. She could feel her strength coming back to her already. Mimi took off her shoes and dashed to the ocean. She seemed to be having a blast for a girl who was in water that came to her ankles. Sora sighed at her friends. If they didn't hurry they would lose their reservation.

"Guys," Sora called, "we need to start walking to the hotel."

"Do we have to now?" Mimi wondered.

"Yeah, can't we play for a little while longer?" Palmon asked.

"Come on we already wasted a lot of time," Sora explained.

"But Sora," Biyomon started.

"You might want to listen to your friend," a male voice said.

The group turned around to see three people around their age. It consists of one girl and two boys. The three of them were rather dark skin. They didn't know if that was their natural skin color or if it was a tan. The Digimons quickly hid wherever they could. It didn't really matter at this point. The new group had already seen them.

"Are you friends with those Digimons?" the younger boy asked.

The girls were shocked at his knowledge. They figured that one of them might be the one they were looking for. Biyomon and Palmon slowly got out of their hiding places and in front of their respected partners.

"How do you know about the Digimon?" Sora asked.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," the smaller male said.

"If you have a Digimon you have to tell us," Biyomon said.

"Yeah, we need your help," Palmon said.

"Well too bad," he said.

He stuck his tongue out at the group. They were all surprised that he would act that way to them. They had to hold themselves back before they did something that they would regret. Out of nowhere, the little one was hit upside his head by the older male.

"What was that for?" the younger one asked in English.

"Don't be rude," the older one said in English.

"And translate for us," the girl said in the same language.

"I can speak English!" Mimi yelled. "Just my friends can't."

"That's good," the girl said. "Then can you tell us what you four are doing on our beach."

"Your beach?" Mimi questioned.

"Our family owns this part of the beach," the older male said.

"Oh sorry, we just got off our plane and thought that we should relax before going to the hotel," Mimi explained.

"Well it's not a big deal," the girl said. "Welcome to the states. Where you guys from?"

"Japan, but Palmon and Biyomon are from the digital world."

"So that's your guys names huh," the girl said looking at them.

"Nice to meet you," Biyomon and Palmon said together.

"Huh?" Mimi wondered.

"Digimons knows a lot of human languages because of how close are worlds are," Palmon explained.

"Make sense," Mimi said.

"What did she say? What's going on?" Sora asked. She was getting kinda frustrated because she couldn't understand anything.

"She just asked us where we were from and why we are on their family beach."

"Their family own this beach!"

"Hey!" the girl yelled.

"Hold on Sora. Yes."

"What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Mimi and this is Sora," Mimi introduced. Sora did an awkward wave at the trio.

"Nice to meet the four of you. My name is Ulani Keaweamahi and these are my brothers."

"Hi, I'm Alika Keaweamahi the oldest and keeper of these two."

"As if," the youngest said.

"Just hurry up and introduce yourself," Alika snapped.

"Whatever, the name is Kahiau and I also have the same name as them."

"Nice to meet you all," Mimi said.

"Come you guys come back here tomorrow? I have something to do," Ulani asked.

"Sure," Mimi answered, "but what is it that you have to do?"

"She has to fail at surfing," Alika joked.

"Kuli-kuli!" Ulani yelled.

Sora pulled on Mimi's tank top. When Mimi turned around, Sora pointed at her watch. If they didn't hurry they would lose their reservation. Mimi nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Yeah, we have to get going soon."

"Ok and maybe I can bring my Digimon with my tomorrow," Ulani said.

"Wait! You have a Digimon?"

"Yep," Ulani answered. "Gotta go Aloha!"

The three siblings ran off to the right side of the beach. Mimi turned around to Sora. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Told you it would be a good idea to take a break."

"Shut up and let's get to the hotel."

"Whatever you say Sora."


	4. Italy's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and T.K. are off to find their DigiDestined in Italy.

The siblings were walking around Vincent, Italy. They had just landed the other night. The flight was rather enjoyable since they got to ride in first class since their mom was on business. Gabumon had to back at the hotel since it was too risky for him to be outside. The only way Patamon got to go was because he looked like a stuffed animal.

"Now if I was a Digimon were would I be?" Matt asked himself.

"With your friends of course," Patamon answered.

"Patamon you're not supposed to be talking," T.K. scolded.

"Sorry," Patamon apologized.

The group kept walking around the city to see if anything out the ordinary. It was three hours later when T.K. sat down on the steps of a random building. He let out a sigh.

"I'm so tried," T.K. complained.

"I guess we can rest here," Matt said.

He sat down next to his little brother. He then opened his backpack. Matt's backpack was full of water, snacks, and different kinds of soda. Matt took out a water bottle and he then showed T.K. his options. T.K. picked a soda can and after he took a slip he gave Patamon some. As they sat more and more of the street became empty. It was probably because the sun was going down. Matt opened his book of common Italian phrases.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to find the new DigiDestined and a Digimon," T.K. said.

"I bet they're really good at hide and seek," Patamon joked.

"I hope the others are doing better," Matt said.

"Do I see two new residents?" a girl questioned.

"Ahh!" the boys yelled.

Matt and T.K. jumped from their spot. A girl around Matt's age stood on top of the staircase. Her black pigtails bounced as she giggled. She brushed off the imaginary dirt off her dress before coming closer.

"Don't scare people like that," Matt snapped.

The girl smiled at the boys. She pulled out a card from her pocket. She glanced at it for a second before putting it up.

"Right again," she said to herself.

"What do you mean right again?" Matt asked.

Matt immediately got in front of T.K. and push him closer. The girl giggled at his actions. She walked even closer to them.

"Your accent tells me that you're not from here," the girl said.

"So," Matt said.

"I am a fortune teller and my cards told me that something was going to happen soon," she answered.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Matt questioned.

The girl pouted a bit. This boy had no type of manners and he disrespects her fortune telling powers. She has not been wrong yet. The girl then noticed T.K.

"You believe me right little-" she stopped and looked down a little. "Digimon."

"How did you know Patamon was a Digimon?" T.K. asked.

"How do you know about the Digimon at all?" Patamon questioned.

"Are you the DigiDestined that we been looking for?" Matt asked.

The girl became confused at the world. Is that what they call themselves?

"Do you have a Digimon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I share one with my friend," she answered.

"I didn't know that two people can be partners with a Digimon at the same time," T.K. said.

"It's news to me too," Patamon said.

"Yo Isabella!"

The group looked up the steps to see a boy with black hair with blond highlights. The blond part of his hair was the brightest thing about him since he wore dark colored clothes. He had a little creature on his shoulder. Both of them didn't look happy.

"Wait is it Matteo?"

"Are these freaks causing you trouble?" Matteo asked.

"Who are you calling freaks you circus clown!" Matt snapped.

"You pretty boy!" Matteo snapped back.

"I sense that your evolution is strong," the creature on Matteo's shoulder said.

"Who are you?" Patamon asked.

"Dorimon," he answered, "and I'm this idiot partner."

Dorimon then proceeded to tackle Matteo to the ground. Isabella giggled at the duo. Matt couldn't help, but to smirk.

"Your Digimon doesn't seem to respect you that much," he started. "My Digimon and I don't act like that."

"Shut your mouth pretty boy!" Matteo yelled.

"Dan they're the ones," Isabella said.

"From your telling?" he questioned.

Isabella nodded. Matteo got up and looked at the two. He wanted adventure and now he got it. He just wished that he didn't have to deal with a pretty boy.

"What do want from us?" Matteo asked.

"We want you to help us save the digital world," T.K. answered.

"The digital world?" Matteo questioned. "Never heard of that before."

"Yes, you have," Dorimon sighed.

"Isn't that where you're from Dorimon?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah but I didn't know that there was something wrong," he replied.

"You must have been sent here before everything happen," Patamon said.

"If it gets me out of the place I don't care," Matteo said.

"And I go where he goes," Isabella said. "He's literally hopeless without me."

"Chrome!"

"Well that's was easy," Matt said. "Just go tell your parents that you have to go somewhere."

"No need," Isabella said.

"Why?" T.K. asked.

"Foster doesn't care about us," Matteo spat venomously. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Foster?" T.K. and Patamon repeated.

Matt looked at the male. His eyes then drifted over to the sign that was in front of the building. He might be a little rusty in reading Italian, but he knew that said foster home. These two didn't have parents or at least couldn't be with them he realized.

"You can stay with us in our hotel if you want," Matt said.

"Yeah! Our mom won't mine," T.K. added. "She's really nice."

"I'm fine with that," Isabella said.

"Whatever," Matteo and Dorimon replied.

"Then we can head out after you two get some clothes," Matt said.

The group started to walk towards the hotel by this time it was getting darker and darker. Matt told T.K. to hold his hand to make sure he doesn't get lost. Matteo was arguing with Dorimon while Isabella looked through her cards. A gust of wind blew a card away from Isabella. It landed in the middle of the street.

"I can't lose a card," Isabella said.

She jogged over to the card. The others noticed her leaving and looked at her. Matteo got mad when he saw her in the street.

"Get out of there!" he yelled.

"Let me just get my card."

As she picked up her card, Isabella saw light coming towards her. She looked up and saw a truck coming towards her at high speed. Like a deer in headlights, she froze on the spot.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled.

"Patamon!" T.K. yelled. "You have to help them."

"There's nothing I can do," Patamon said. "I don't have enough power to stop it at this level and I don't have enough power to digivole."

Instincts took over Matteo. He jumped into to Isabella in hopes to save her by pushing her out of the way. Dorimon, who was on his shoulders, went along with him. Dorimon looked at the truck. It was going to run over Matteo and at the most kills him. He didn't want that to happen. He needed to stop it. He wasn't though. He needed more power, more strength. He needs to digivole.

"I need more power," Dorimon thought.

* * *

 

A small Dodomon took shelter in a cardboard box that was placed in an alleyway. It had been raining ever since he had woken up in the human world. He didn't know why he was here or why he had a small device with him.

Dodomon was afraid of leaving the box, but he hasn't eaten in three days. He could feel that he was going delusional. When someone threw a half eaten hamburger into the ally, Dodomon thanked the gods for it. He scrambled towards the left behind food. He wasted no take eating it.

"So good."

He could hear glowing of something larger than him, but he chose to ignore it for the food. This was a mistake because he was attacked from behind by it. Dodomon recognized it since it looked similar to some Digimons.

"So this is what humans call a dog? Pretty guttles of you attacking while I'm eating."

The dog barked at him before trying to bite him again. Dodomon was able to dodge the attack but barely. He was still too hungry to be able to anything. He was pretty sure that he couldn't even use his attack to defend himself.

Dodomon ran back to his box to see if he would be left alone there. The dog was about to come after him but a metal pipe landed in front of him.

"Hey get out of here!"

The dog backed up into the shadows as a young boy walked into the ally.

"Stupid stray. Attacking someone smaller than him."

The boy sighed and walked over to the box. He pulled out a granola bar from his pocket and sat it on the ground.

"Here."

Dodomon hesitated before eating the bar. He kept himself hidden while he ate. Unlike last time he acted on what he felt. The device next to him started to glow. The boy fell backwards at the strange sight.

"What are you?"

"My name is Dorimon."

* * *

 

"Please give me more power to help him like he helped me!"

Matteo's pants pocket started to glow. Matt was shocked when he saw a digivice fell out of Matteo's pocket. This meant that he was the real DigiDestined. He would be lying to say that he hoped that it was actually Isabella even though she could be weird at times. The glow from the digivice turned into a blinding light.

"I need to protect them," Dorimon thought.

The light covered Dorimon. Even though it was impossible to see what was going on, the older DigiDestined knew what was going on. It was the same thing that happen to them. Dorimon was digivoling.

"Metal Cannon!"

An iron sphere shot out the large monster's mouth. The truck was sent flying. The man who was driving the truck jumped out before the vehicle crashed into a building. The man looked at the creature that was formally Dorimon.

"Monster!" the man yelled.

Matteo opened his eyes. He saw the man run away screaming. The monster in front of him let out a terrifying roar. Matteo became scared until he noticed that the creature was similar to Dorimon but different.

"Dorimon?"

"No. I'm much stronger than Dorimon now."

"He digivolved," Matt said.

"What's that?" Isabella asked.

"It when a Digimon changes and moves up to a new level," Matt explained.

"We get a power boost from digivolving," Patamon added.

Matteo stared at what used to be Dorimon. The large Digimon moved closer to him. Matteo was thinking that he was going to make sure that he was alright.

"Stupid!" the Digimon roared.

He bit down on Matteo's head. He then started to swing Dan around while his teeth were in him. Chrome smiled at the situation while the other were horrified. Isabella said something that didn't help their nerves.

"Don't worry this is normal."

"How is this normal?" Matt asked.

"Matteo use to get headbutted all the time when Dorimon was still around."

"This isn't headbutting!"

"He's too big for that now."

"I have a question," T.K. said. "What kind of Digimon are you now?"

"I am Dorumon," he answered as he tossed Dan out of his mouth.

"Ow," Matteo moaned.

"You'll get over it Matteo," Isabella said as she patted him on the back.

"You digivolved similar to me," Patamon commented.

"How so?" Dorumon asked.

Before Patamon could answer, they heard police sirens. They decided that they didn't want to stick around when they came. Since they knew the city the best, Matteo and Isabella showed them the way to the hotel where Matt and T.K.'s mother was at. The problem now was how to get into the hotel without causing a scene.

"How are we going to get in with Dorumon?" T.K. asked. "He's kinda bigger than a normal Digimon at his level."

"I don't know," Matt admitted.

"Easy," Matteo said.

He and Dorumon walked through the front doors of the building. The tourists were both shocked and horrified at the sight of Dorumon. Isabella giggled as she followed them. T.K. and Patamon soon followed her.

"Aren't you coming?" T.K. asked.

"Your guy's mom is probably worried by now," Patamon added.

"R-right," Matt stuttered. "What is wrong with them?"

"What is that thing?" a female tourists asked.

"I don't know," a different female tourists answered.

"Is it a dog?" a male tourists asked.

"Too big," his wife answered. "And he's walking on its back legs!"

"Doggie!" their child yelled.

The child tried to pet Dorumon but his parents grabbed him before he could.

Once everyone got on the elevator, Matt pushed the button. Dorumon looked at all the people that were looking at him. He knew what to do.

"Ruff," he said with a smile.

Once the group got to the door of the room they stopped. It seemed like Matt and T.K. were afraid to go in.

"Well?" Matteo questioned.

"Did you forget your key?" Isabella asked.

"It's pretty late," Matt said.

"Maybe mom asleep," T.K. said.

"Let's hope," Matt mumbled.

Matt unlocked the door. After a deep breath, he pushed the door opened to see their mother standing in front of the door waiting for them. Gabumon was hiding in a corner. He was mouthing 'run' to them.

"Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi where have you to been!" Nancy yelled. "I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry mom," they apologized.

"What have you two been doing?" she asked.

"Walking around," Matt answered.

"And we met some new friends," T.K. added.

Gabumon got up from his position and looked at the new guest. Nancy saw Dorumon and figured that they were the ones that her sons were looking for.

"Are those the new DigiDestined?" Gabumon asked.

"Yep," Patamon answered. "Well, actually he is."

He flew out of T.K.'s arms and landed on each of their heads. He was the one to introduce them.

"This is Matteo," Patamon started.

"Hey! Get off my head!"

"Dorumon."

Dorumon tried to bite at one of Patamon's wings.

"Do you have a biting problem?" Matteo asked.

"No, but you have a stupid problem."

"Clever."

"And Isabella."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm glad that all of you are alright," Nancy said.

"Yeah, we heard that there was an explosion on the new," Gabumon added.

"Explosion," they repeated nervously.

"Well you two need to take your baths and T.K. it's past your bedtime," Nancy sighed. She knew they had something to do with it.

"Well mom before that we have to ask you something," Matt said.

"What is it?"

"They need a place to stay," Matt answered. "And we kinda said that they could stay here."

"Plus they need plane tickets to go with us," T.K. added.

"Don't worry about that," Isabella said.

"We can get plane tickets," Matteo said, "just tell us where."

"Japan."

"I would have gone to the North Pole as long as our destination was away from here," Matteo said.

"Are your parents ok with this?" Nancy asked. "I don't want them to think that we're kidnapping you."

"It's fine," Isabella assured.

Nancy looked at Matt and saw that he had a face that said 'don't push it'.

"Then I guess it's fine," Nancy said.

"Yay!" T.K. cheered.

"We did it!" Patamon cheered.

"I wish that I could have seen the city,"

"I'll go contact the others," Matt said. "You three need to follow me."

"I'll come too."

"No, you need to take a bath," Nancy said.

"Aw."

While T.K. was taking a bath, Matt went online to call up his friends. Everyone got online except for Izzy and Joe. Instead of them, Joe's brother was online.

"How's it going?" Tai asked.

"We just found the DigiDestined and his Digimon," Matt said.

"Move let me see them!" Matteo yelled pushing him away.

"Are those the people we're supposed to work with?" Isabella asked.

"Wait his partner is a girl?" Tai questioned.

"I see that you're the smart one," Matteo said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tai yelled.

"Calm down Tai," Agumon said.

"Yeah he's just messing with you," Kari said.

Dorumon popped his head in to see the others. The others were surprised to see a Digimon like him.

"Wow," Sora said.

"That's one big Digimon," Tai said.

"Yeah, it's because he digivolved," Matt said.

"No way!" Mimi yelled.

"We found our girl, but she said to come back later," Biyomon said.

"We just got into the city," Gatomon said.

"Don't worry first thing in the morning we're going to the sports center," Tai said.

"Tai," Kari said.

"I mean we're going to find the other DigiDestined," he corrected.

"Izzy is still trying to find a way to get to the digital world," Jim said, "Joe been resting since he been having these massive headaches all of the sudden."

"Headaches?" Sora repeated.

"Yeah, we might have to take him to the hospital soon if they don't stop," he answered.

"Poor Joe," Palmon said.

"I hope he feels better," Mimi added.

"Well we gotta go," Matt yawned. "It's getting pretty late here."

"Night," they all said.

"Nice to meet you all," Isabella said.

Matteo and Dorumon just left the computer. Matt sighed off of the computer. He let out a yawn and looked out the window. Isabella poked him on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" Isabella asked.

"Well you two need to get plane tickets for Japan," Matt answered.

"Alright then," Isabella said. "We've been saving up for a long time so we should have enough money."

She walked away to talk to Matteo. Matt looked back out the window. He didn't know which crest belonged to Matteo. He didn't even know if he was evil DigiDestined. Matt decided that he would just have to watch him till they meet up with everyone.


	5. A Family's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A willing team member has to go through family first.

Sora and Mimi along with their Digimon made it back to the beach from the other day. They saw that Ulani and Alika were already in the water. Kahiau was sitting on the sand watching them. Biyomon noticed a green creature in Ulani's hands. 

"Look!"

"Is that her Digimon?" Sora asked.

"I don't know," Palmon replied.

"It kinda looks like a seahorse from here."

"Let's see," Mimi said as she ran over to Kahiau. "Hello~"

Kahiau turned around at the sound of her voice. He sighed and got up. He waved at his siblings to get their attention. Alika saw it first surfed over with no problems. The creature noticed it next. It wiggled in Ulani's hands to get her attention. 

"They're back," the creature said.

"Time for you to meet them," Ulani said.

Ulani tried to turn around and surf to shore like her brother did. She managed to do a 180 turn around before falling in the water. The creature hopped off her head and landed on the surfboard. While the creature made it to the land dry, Ulani was completely soaked.

"Great job," Kahiau mocked.

Ulani shot him a glare. She squeezed the water out of her hair then looked at Mimi.

"Aloha `auinala," Ulani greeted.

"Same to you," Mimi said.

"You're the Digimon that we're looking for," Palmon said.

"My family have told me a lot about you. My name is Babydmon."

"Babydmon," Sora repeated.

"Do any of you a have a device like this?" Mimi asked.

She pulled out her digivice. They recognized the item. Kahiau pulled it out from his pocket and showed it to them.

"Yeah," Kahiau replied. 

"It only works for me though," Ulani said. "Babydmon was smaller when we first met."

"That means you're the DigiDestined that we been looking for," Biyomon said.

"DigiDestined?" Alika repeated.

"Sora and I are DigiDestined as well," Mimi said.

While they were talking none of them noticed an elderly woman walking towards them. She had a grin on her face.

"Now what do we have here?" the elderly woman questioned.

"Kupunawahine!" the Keaweamahi siblings yelled.

"Hello there children," she greeted.

"You shouldn't be outside," Ulani said.

"I do what I want. You should know better than that," Alika scolded.

"I didn't know that my 'aumakuas could tell me a ninety-year-old woman what to do," the elder laughed.

"It's not like that!" Kahiau yelled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"They seem to know each other," Mimi answered.

"This is their grandmother," Babydmon informed.

"Oh," Mimi responded.

"What she say?" Sora asked.

"She's their grandma," Mimi translated.

"Nice to meet ya ma'am," Palmon greeted.

"Oh? I don't recognize this voice," the elder said. "Who are you young one?"

"Voice?" Biyomon questioned.

"Well I'm Palmon and these are my friends Mimi, Sora, and Biyomon."

"Hello there. I see that you all have met my 'aumakuas, my grandchildren, and our 'eaumakua."

"What does that mean?" Mimi asked.

"'Eaumakua," Sora repeated.

"That means family guardian spirit," Kahiau answered.

"Are you referring to Babydmon?" Sora asked.

"Ah! You all are forgeries," the elder said.

Sora slapped her hand over her mouth. She forgot that she couldn't speak English. Konani heard her doing that and smiled.

"No need to be shy go ahead and tell old Konani where you all from."

"Well Sora and I are from Japan," Mimi explained.

"But me and Biyomon are from the digital world," Palmon explained.

"Japan? Digital World?" Konani repeated. "Why so far away from home?"

"Well we need Ulani and Babydmon to help us face a great evil," Palmon explained.

"Great evil?" Ulani repeated.

"No far!" Kahiau yelled. "How come she gets to be a super hero?"

"Something is happening in the digital world," Babydmon whispered. "Is that why I'm here?"

"There is no way I'm letting her go!" Alika yelled. "You two can do it by yourselves!"

"You don't understand how important this is," Mimi tried to explain.

"No way no how."

"It's not up to you!" Ulani snapped.

"Well, you can't just go off on your own."

"She won't be alone now will she Babydmon?" Konani asked.

"No, ma'am. I'll follow her anywhere she goes."

"Then it's decided have fun you two," Konani said.

"Kupunawahine!" Alika yelled. "Are you really letting her go?"

"If she wants to," she replied.

"But she could get hurt," Alika said.

"Look at her," Konani said.

Alika looked at his little sister. She was holding Babydmon in her arms. Both of them were looking straight at him with determined eyes. 

"I don't need to be able to see that no matter what I saw that they are gonna go," Konani said. "She's just like you in that way."

The older siblings looked at each other before looking away blushing. 

"I don't see it," Alika mumbled.

"She's never been much a listener you know that," Konani chuckled.

"That's why she shouldn't go."

"You worry too much," Ulani sighed.

"We will look after them," Mimi said.

"Yeah nothing bad is going to happen to them on our watch," Palmon said.

"If we don't save the digital world the human world will suffer as well," Biyomon explained.

"Can I really go?" Ulani asked.

"Yes," Konani answered. "So that Alika won't have a heart attack make sure to call whenever you can."

"Hey what about me?" Kahiau wondered.

"What about you?" Alika asked.

"I wanna go to!"

"I need someone to help me cook," she repiled.

"You have Alika for that though."

"The more the merrier." 

"Lame."

"Thank you so much, Miss. Konani," Mimi said. "We can leave the day after tomorrow."

"Then I gotta show you around before then," Ulani said.

"Also you have to try some of my cooking," Konani laughed.

"This is too much," Alika mumbled.

Ulani ran up and grabbed Sora's hand. This caught the red head off guard.

"I can teach you some English," she said happily.

"Then we can teach you some Japanese," Mimi replied.

"That would be a super awesome," Ulani replied.

Sora watched as Mimi and Ulani giggled about different things. Palmon, Biyomon, and Kahiau soon added themselves into the mix. Alika was talking about something that she didn't understand to Konani. The language barrier wasn't the reason she wasn't talking to them. She just didn't want to get attached to her.

"I wonder if she's the one we're looking for," Sora thought.

 

Aloha `auinala means good afternoon  
Kupunawahine means grandmother  
'aumakuas means grandchildren  
'eaumakua means family guardian spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this years ago so decided why not finish it and upload it.


End file.
